1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retention mechanism for stopping and retaining a heavy moving part against a bulkhead or stop. The invention has particular utility in a safety system for protecting a ship and adjacent rocket motor rounds stored therein from a rocket motor booster accidentally or inadvertently igniting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ship safety requirements for accidental or inadvertent booster ignition of a rocket motor demand maintenance of the thrust neutral condition for the motor. This is to ensure that, in the event of unintended booster ignition, the rocket motor will not break free of the fixture in which it is held and thus jeopardize the safety of the ship and adjacent rocket motor rounds stored in the ship.
The prior art rocket motor booster systems have failed to meet these safety requirements. This failure has been due to the igniter of the rocket motor, upon unintended booster ignition, coming free from its retention or support structure. The free igniter is propelled from one position to another by the gaseous flows resulting from booster ignition, and tends to rebound to block a forward vent or exhaust port of the rocket motor and thereby cause an abnormally high motor pressure and consequent development of thrust sufficient to cause the rocket motor to break free from the fixture holding it.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for an improved igniter retention mechanism or structure that will catch and hold the igniter upon unintended ignition of the rocket motor thereby to prevent the igniter from blocking the forward exhaust port of the moor.